Toffee and Mocha: Double Action Coffee Form Super
by TEKNAM
Summary: A special "NON-OC CANON RIDER SHOWCASE" Song-Fic, done to the tune of "Double-Action Coffee Form" by Rina Akiyama and Wakana Matsumoto. Enjoy this crisp, very painful look at the abilities of Airi and Naomi after they gain their own Rider Forms! ENJOY 3


Hello again! This time around, I'm going to introduce you not to a newly vamped Cannon Rider, but to FOUR newly formed OC Riders, created from two of the most innocent and lovable characters, and the two most hopeless characters from the world of Den-O: Airi Nogami as Kamen Rider Coffee, Naomi as Kamen Rider Cocoa, Isse Miura as Kamen Rider Sen, and Seigi Oozaki as Kamen Rider Suki! During Tsukasa's later return to the World of Den-O for the third time (first was during the TV show. the second he awakens Ryotaro's Ice powers), Tsukasa is confronted by Ryotaro, saying he has a major problem: two of his closest friends have turned on him and kidnapped his sister and Naomi from the Milk Dipper, issuing a challenge for ownership of the two girls, with a strict rule that he can only bring one other person to help him. Tsukasa agrees to go. Once there, the two riders find the girls dressed in rather risque clothing and strung up by their wrists form the ceiling. Approaching to get them down, the two are ambushed and sent away from the area by two new Riders, Sen and Suki, who Ryotaro later reveals to be Miura and Oozaki, who are now working for GAIASHOCKER in return for being able to keep Airi and Naomi for themselves. Tsukasa gets busy making copies of Den-O's technology, only to be interrupted when two new Imagin, both female, appear to lend their aide. Now, back at the holding area, the four stop the evil Riders from attacking, stating that they won't be fooled twice by Sen's and Suki's tricks. While the two new Imagin keep the riders busy, Tsukasa and Ryotaro rescue the girls. Tsukasa offers them a way to help Ryotaro and themselves: The Coffee and Cocoa Rider Systems, recolored and reworked copies of the Den-O Belt, complete with their own rider passes. The two girls accept, and begin their battle with the two traitorous perverts! Enjoy this awesome girls-kicking-boys-asses fight scene! HYAZUU~ :3!

P.P.S. (! Naomi's Imagin's name is pronounced "Chalk-a", instead of "Choke-a", and similarly, her Rider form is pronounced "Chalk-o", not "Choke-O". Just so you know! ^_^)

_**_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_**_+_  
_**A KAMEN RIDER DEN-O SPECIAL SONG-FIC:**_  
_**TOFFEE & MOCHA: DOUBLE-ACTION COFFEE FORM~SUPREME!**_  
_**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**_

_~~BEGIN EXCERPT FROM CHAPTER 46: THE RIDER GIRLS OF BITTERSWEET DEFEAT!~~_  
**~~~SONG CUE: "DOUBLE-ACTION COFFEE FORM" by Wakana Matsumoto and Rina Akiyama!~~~**

Airi Nogami and Naomi of the DenLiner's cafe car stood before their two newly crowned arch enemies: Kamen Rider Sen and Kamen Rider Suki. The two were, in fact, Isse Miura and Seigi Oozaki, two of Airi's more hopeless regulars who she'd been ignoring for years. The two girls, dressed in no more than highly revealing lace undergarments, glared down the two men as they held up the devices given to them by Tsukasa.

"Nande? Who do you two bastards think you are?" Airi shouted, getting startled reactions from the two boys, "Why are you two fighting my brother and his friend to see who gets to "OWN" Naomi-chan and me? Who gave YOU permission to make that kind of assumption, that just because you choose cowardly attacks and sneaky strategies that WE will allow ourselves to be made the possessions of a pair of overly desperate, hopeless, perverted jerks like you? I'm now really glad i paid you two little mind all those years. It'll give me the lack of emotion i need to destroy you two FOR GOOD!"

Airi moved in a way that made her coffee-brown belt swing around her waist and latch itself closed. Naomi did the same thing with her chocolate-brown belt, allowing the cold metal to slide across and close around her bare waist. The two Imagin fighting Sen and Suki jumped into corporeal forms and entered the bodies of their new hosts, each one matching their partner to the color they used. Airi's glare turned to shock for a moment before her once sky-blue eyes revealed themselves to be cold, dark brown orbs of death. The same happened for Noami, her body freezing and her eyes closing as the Imagin who chose her took her over. Now, Airi had waist-long dirty-blond hair with alternating light/dark brown streaks on her left side and dark brown eyes, while Naomi bore shudder length black hair with similar streaks as Airi's on her right side, and light brown eyes. Airi was also now fully clothed again, though now in a brown Shrine maiden outfit, while Naomi was wearing a cross between a sailor suit and a school-girl outfit. When Airi raised her left hand, Naomi raised her right, and they held hands.

Holding their respective Rider Passes in their free hands, both said, "Mistress, please name me," and got instant answers from their hosts: Airi called her partner Mocha, and Naomi called her partner Choca. Now armed with their new names, the two Imagin sisters smiled and swiped their passes, saying "HENSHIN!". The belts rang out in musical tones, and each made a separate announcement:

"COFFEE FORM"

"CHOCO FORM"

Both girls continued to hold hands as their bodies were covered from head to foot with light armor plating and complimenting body suits. Airi's suit was a dark brown, while her armor was a lighter shade of brown in contrasting swirling patterns of the two colors, spiraling outward on her chest, and extending well down her legs. Her helmet, bearing the same black eyes as her brother's Plat Form, were soon dyed a striking shade of red as a large cup of coffee descended onto it, splitting and opening down the center to give a dripping effect, while the handle of the cup latched itself, now in half, just above each eye. Naomi's suit was more or less a palette swap of her ally Airi's, with the exact same pattern running across the length of her body. The only difference between the two was Naomi's helmet, which had a large bar of chocolate get bitten to pieces by an unknown set of teeth to form her eyes, which soon turned a jarring shade of green, while the pieces that were bitten off reformed into guards that surrounded her neckline. The two released hands and reached for their weapon parts, each forming them into the form of a sword. Both girls then proceeded to run the blades along their lower legs, scraping off any dirt that might have been there, before running head long into battle. Both Airi and Naomi had watched their opponents training, and told Mocha and Choca how to avoid their attacks and penetrate their defenses. As such, the two warriors employed the use of a long since lost technique: the Dancing Sword technique. Every time they attacked, they allowed their attacks to be dodged, only to curve their strikes to attack from an angle. This caught the two boys off guard time and again. In mere minutes, the two fighters had broken their opponent's guard to bits and hit them with everything they had.

Soon, with Miura and Oozaki on the ropes, Coffee and Choco swiped their passes, then aimed their blades at their foes. Both systems announced "FULL CHARGE", and both girls charged, hopping onto waves of brown liquid. As the two boys cowered in fear, Coffee and Choco performed a powerful X-strike, Coffee coming down from the left, Choco coming in from the bottom left that cut through Miura's armor like butter, but barely scratching Oozaki, who had been standing directly behind Miura, using him as a shield. As the girls landed and reverted back, Oozaki stood, still fully transformed, and laughed hysterically. As the girls watched him carefully, Oozaki suddenly vanished, reappearing behind both girls, delivering twin punches to both that sent them flying. As the girls staggered to their feet, coughing, Oozaki appeared behind them again. This time, the attack didn't land. Instead, as both girls turned their gaze upward, they found Tsukasa, who had transformed into Gaia AfterShock Form to lightly electrocute the man as his arms connected with Tsukasa's shoulders.

Tsukasa opened his his GaiaBooker and pulled out three cards. Opening the GaiaDriver, he tossed in the first card, and his driver announced, "GAIA FORM RIDE". he then closed it, and the driver said, "AFTERSHINE". Gaia's form changed to one with a brighter color, still retaining the old look of Decade. The light that soon radiated off of Tsukasa's armored body wrapped around Airi and Naomi, healing their internal injuries. Tossing in another card, Tsukasa transformed into "AFTERWAVE" Form, gaining a blue-ish hue that invited healing waters. the water that he summoned healed the girls' external injuries, while also shielding the group from further attacks. Tsukasa threw in his final card, and changed over to "AFTERFREEZE" Form, using his powers of Ice to dull the girl's freshly healed bodies and ease the pain. Then, freezing the water around him completely, he shattered it, sending thousands of shards of razor-sharp ice crystals straight at Oozaki.

"How the hell dare you?" Tsukasa said angrily, "How dare you claim this as being love? You call kidnapping the one you supposedly "LOVE", along with her friend, forcefully redressing them in something they'd never be caught dead wearing, and then making them watch as you fight their brother and friend... you call all of that LOVE? I call it complete hopelessness. You two can never find true love. Because, unlike you two, who only see these girls as objects, Ryotaro-san and myself know first hand how kind, compassionate, and truly loving these two are. For both to willingly accept into their minds the same kind of ally as Ryotaro-san has means that they are now fully ready to kill you. Maybe... Just maybe, this is their way of trying to show you what real love is. By RIDDING YOU OF YOUR TIES TO EVIL!"

Oozaki glared at Tsukasa form beneath his helmet and shouted, "Kisama... nani mono da? (Damn you... who are you?)" Oozaki shouted, rushing at Decade, only to be shot back by lightning bolts. Reversing his transformation, Tsukasa's blank look, coupled with his next words, sent a chill down Oozaki's spine:

* * *

"Boku wa torisugari no Kamen Raida da. Nai, mada imanao ishoku. Oboetoeke! (I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Dead, yet still living. Remember that!" Tsukasa said calmly as he transformed once more into Decade, holding the RideBooker, in Sword Mode, in a position the granted him perfect offense AND defense: In his right hand, held diagonally over his head from the left side. Using this stance, Tsukasa blocked, deflected, and countered every attack that Oozaki sent his way. Both girls took some time to think about his words. Soon, they nodded and shook hands, now true allies. Transforming once more, they rushed in, followed by Ryotaro, in a four-on-one attack that left Oozaki screaming something about fairness. _'Huh,'_ Tsukasa thought quietly, _'Against two girls he has no problem with unfair play. Against two men, still no problem. But once he's forced onto his toes into a corner, NOW he decides to play the fairness card?_ Well then," Tsukasa said, deciding to finish his sentence out loud, "Let's give you what you want!" Tsukasa stepped out of the fray, and opened the RideBooker. He soon found within four new cards: Airi's and Naomi's Rider Forms, as well as Final Form Ride and Final Attack Ride cards. However, The fact that there were only four seemed to suggest something odd...

"You two, come here," Tsukasa said, grabbing Airi and Naomi and pulling them from the fray, giving Ryotaro the time he needed to interrogate his former friend about his reasons. Tsukasa dragged the two girls to a safe distance, and then, after disheartening shouts that they should be helping Ryotaro, not fleeing, Tsukasa pulled his favorite move of all: The Final Form Ride Card.

As he tossed the card into his buckle and heard the ever familiar call of "FINARRU FORMU RAIDO (FINAL FORM RIDE)", he chuckled to the girls and said, "I'm warning you now: this may tickle a bit." As they made a tandem inquiry of "HUH?" he spun them around and planted his hands into both their backs, square in the middle of their spines. The two women gasped in shock. Then, as if instinctively, he moved his hands together, forcing the two Riders towards each other. The two forms began to twist and contort, the colors of heir two individual bodies mingling and becoming one: a single, plain shade of brown that swirled with twisting white and yellow accents, shoulders now gaining triangular spaulders with tasseled bells on the end that reached to her empty hands. Her legs bore knee guards that looked similar to the spaulders on her shoulders, also with their own tasseled bells that reached to her feet. Her hips and thighs were now slightly more heavily armored, as were her arms all over. Her chest now had a rather strange breastplate on it, which seemed to rest just atop the center of her breasts while wrapping up around the shoulders to connect with the armor on her back, before slowly making its way upward toward her neck, adding a light plate of armor there as well. her hands now had bladed armor pads on top, attached by only a thin plate to the armor on her arms, while her feet gained heel blades. The helmet now gained a spiraling, heart-shaped double swirl of color and accent around the facial area that was accented when the mask set itself in: To large pots climbed their way onto her face, kicking up sparks as they rearranged themselves to appear like they were pouring her lenses out of them. As the lenses blinked sharply in a dazzling diamond-blue hue, she reached for her eyes and grabbed at the two handles resting on either side. Pulling on them, she freed her new weapon, which she christened as her name was announced:

"TOFFEE" Came the call of the DecaDriver's mechanical voice, and soon, Tsukasa had been granted use of a second sword: Toffee SugarGasher, assembled into a sword with a wickedly curved blade. Tsukasa didn't see the need for it yet, but he held on anyway as he rushed in with the newly crowned Toffee to triple team Oozaki. Oozaki could barely fight, but not because he was being assailed from three fronts; he just couldn't pull his eyes off of his female opponent's now highly accented body, the curves and turns in her form throwing him completely off his game. Noticing this, Toffee motioned to the other two to step back and let her handle it... Her way.

"So, you like what you see, big boy? Well," She said, running her hands down the length of her body in a sensuously enticing manner, and abandoning her swords, "If you like me so much, why not get a better taste?" She held one hand out and curled her index finger enticingly from a pointing gesture directed at Oozaki, toward herself. Now, Oozaki didn't care anymore. Dropping all reason and abandoning reason itself, he rushed toward her, his hands curved like venom-covered claws, one aimed for her chest, the other much lower. As he stepped close, she turned her back to him, as if inviting him to do as he wished. Instead, as Oozaki got dangerously close, the tent he was pitching threatening to break free of his body suit, Toffee let loose with a powerful reverse side kick directly to his tender manhood. Oozaki, now gasping in pain, stumbled back and rolled over, cursing her repeatedly under his breath. As he slowly, albeit painfully, rose to a standing position, he saw Toffee now striking an extremely feminine pose, every rise and valley of her outer beauty exposed... except for one place.

Once more, Oozaki found himself unable to stop himself from ogling his foe. Tsukasa understood what Toffee was doing: she was playing the mostly universal male weakness of the female form to take him down. Ryoatro, however, was screaming for her to stop her antics, and Tsukasa knew why: single rider or two riders fused, it made no difference, because deep within the body and attitude of Toffee was Ryotaro's gentle, violence-hating, honest sister Airi, and to see someone who looked almost exactly the same as his sister flaunt his sister's body must have been torture for the poor boy. After all, no normal brother would be able to tolerate this; they would deem it insulting and degrading.

* * *

Oozaki once again rushed at Toffee's welcoming body, tent pitched and hands curled into claws, only to be once again painfully kicked in his chicken tenders. Staggering back again, Oozaki fell down and held his lower groin in pain, now shouting outrageous obscenities at Toffee. Tsukasa could see only two ways of this ending: 1) Toffee would let this go on until Oozaki got used to the pain and managed to finally pin her down in a powerful super-grope, or, 2) Toffee would ready a finisher for the third kick that would be aimed, with both legs, not only at Oozaki's privates, but also at his Rider Gear to destroy it and ensure he'd never transform again. Although, after taking such a painful and pride-shattering beating from a smoking-hot, rod-popping super-girl, Oozaki was more than likely to have given up his system in the end anyway.

Sure enough, Ryotaro soon caught on to Toffee's plan, and quieted down, although quite begrudgingly. And, as before, when Oozaki stood on both feet, wobbling slightly from repeated jewel-crushing kicks, he once again found Toffee posing, this time against a raised stone platform, rear pointed directly at Oozaki with both legs splayed, one hand holding the platform while the other wrapped around her chest and rested by her waist. Tsukasa caught a quick glimpse of Oozaki, and could have sworn he saw drool oozing out of his helmet.

"Kami-sama..." Tsukasa mumbled, looking away from Oozaki's display of total teen-aged boyhood. Even Ryotaro looked away. Both were glad they had though, as Toffee made her final enticing call in a breathy, sexy voice;

"Well, Oozaki-kun... Wouldn't you like a piece of this body, my perfectly sculpted desert of the heavens?" Toffee cooed, moaning coyly as Oozaki lost himself to personal fantasies. Tent pitched farther and longer than before, Oozaki raced at Toffee's inviting spread, just moments before hearing the words that made a storm of dread snap his dirty mind back to reality:

"FULL CHARGE... CHARGE AND UP... _CRITICAL CHARGE_... _**CRITICAL CHARGE EXCEEDED!**_" the belt shouted in panic as Toffee passed the Rider pass over her unrevealed buckle four consecutive times. Oozaki screamed in terror as Toffee used both hands to propel herself backward, heel blades extended to full length, in a spinning side kick that landed, as Tsukasa had expected, with one foot on Oozaki's belt buckle, and the other mere inches lower, first slicing into Oozaki's groin JUST above his package, then twisting underneath to execute a painful, earth-jarring kick to the undercarriage. Oozaki's inhuman scream of pain, emphasized in the word "BITCH!" as his Rider form exploded, dissolving to dust as his belt fell off of his waist, the buckle's faceplate shattered completely. Toffee landed, and Tsukasa, ears covered to protect his hearing form Oozaki's gut-wrenching, bone-shattering cry, opened his eyes in surprise. He hadn't even had to use the Final Attack Rider card to help end the battle. Toffee, who soon separated back into Airi and Naomi, out of their armor, had managed to finish everything without Tsukasa's help.

As Decade and Den-O returned to their human forms, they slowly walked over to inspect the damage done by Toffee, and, as expected, it wasn't pretty. Toffee had allowed Oozaki to keep his pride and joys, but had severed the connection between his now limp noodle and meatballs. Tsukasa and Ryotaro exchanged a quick, understanding glance: NEVER, EVER, make these girls mad. Even if they couldn't go Toffee Form on their own, They could still be capable of permanently fixing both boys, a fate no man would want unless no other choice existed. Tsukasa pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911, bending down to try and stop the bleeding while Ryotaro slowly made his way to his sister and friend, their shocked faces staring straight as Oozaki and Miura while Mocha and Choca stood back against the walls, chit-chatting. After Tsukasa told Ryotaro that an emergency vehicle was on it's way, but that Ryotaro should stay behind to tell the paramedics what happened. Tsukasa, however, pulled a move, seemingly out of his friend Kaitoh's RideBooker, and transformed, then shot open a dimensional rift that took him away from the area, leaving a furious Ryotaro alone with two shocked women, and two boys, one under the sheets, the other neutered. He didn't want to be around when the authorities got wind of any of it.

**_~~~END SONG!~~~_**_  
~~END EXCERPT!~~_

And there you have it. i hadn't initially envisioned it this way, but, reading a few well-written (sexy) fics while writing sorta turned on my own dirty mind. To any girls reading this, I am deeply sorry for what I wrote, but at the same time, am NOT going to change it. Too much work, for one, and for two,... I'm now strangely attached to Toffee's provocative tactic... *shifty eyes* In any case, again, I'm very sorry what what I wrote, and if it happens again, you all have full rights to flog me verbally. Lord only knows that i won't enjoy it. (^^;) And to the guys reading this, I'm sorry to you as well. For a clearly obvious reason. My own anatomy hurts reading that attack back to myself... *cringes in pain*. Anyway, this has been Toffee and Mocha: Double-Action Coffee Form Supreme! And This is Tek saying, GOODBYE BEFORE I'M FIXED AND BEATEN SENSELESS! GYAA~H! *RUNS FOR THE HILLS*

PS Just in case anyone's wondering, the attacks used by Airi, Naomi, and later Toffee, are as such:  
Coffee Form: Full Charge- Tidal Coffee Slash!  
Choco Form: Full Charge- Sweet Tidal Clash!  
Together: DOUBLE FULL CHARGE: TORRENTIAL MOCHA CROSS!  
Toffee Form (Final Form Ride, no Final Attack Ride needed): CRITICAL CHARGE EXCEEDED!- ALLURING TWIST CRUSH!


End file.
